wikipfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavan Kumar N R
Pavan Kumar N R (born 27 October 1997), is an Indian film actor, Internet entrepreneur[1], and founder of Squad Capitals. He was debuted in the film Bhanta (2008) as a child actor at the age of 9.[2] At 19 of age, Pawan made a place among top 50 startup founders from Karnataka in Crunchbase.com in the 2018 list by creating news and media-based social network website called "Squad". 'An Early year and Personal life' Pavan Kumar NR was born to T Rudramuni is a central government employee of KVIC CSP, and Nirmala S is a housewife in Chitradurga,[6]Chitradurga district, Karnataka. He has an elder sibling named 'Chaitra amith'.[7] He completed his schooling from Rotary Vidhyalaya in Chitradurga. He did his pre-university from Donbosco PU college in the course of computer science in Chitradurga.[8] He graduated from Civil Engineering at Srinivas University, Mangalore. He represented the school in under-15 and under-16 cricket. 'Career' 'Debut and Breakdown' In 2006,[9] aged 9, Pawan was chosen by filmmakers to play a small role as a child artist in a film, “Bhanta,” with actor Adhi Lokesh and actress Roopashree,[10] but the film never panned out. He then pursued a career in film unsuccessfully. 'Computer Programmer' At the age of 12 [13] Pawan started to learn a computer programming language and creating and developing smartphone apps by using the software called Android Studio and XCode. [14] On February 19, 2017, Pawan launched a news and media b-sed social network website called "Squad" in his living room. 'Filmography' 'Films' In the media On 5th February 2018, Pawan has been described by the international media publications "Indian student-founded social network 'squad' aims to be next Facebook or Mashable" by California newspaper "India-West".[21] In the same year "A Boy and His Website" by "Daily Herald" via HighBeam Research[22]. "Squad aims for a global launch in February" by "Quebec Daily Examiner" on 30th December 2017. Referencehttps://everipedia.org/wiki/pavan-kumar-nr/ https://www.crunchbase.com/person/pavan-kumar-n-r1.The person on crunchbase Retrieved. 2. Teen Tech tycoon created global, news-media based social networking website.pr BBC london.com Retrieved. 3. Squad aims for global launch qubecdaily. Retrieved. 4. A boy and his website. (Daily herald cited)highbeam.com. Retrieved. 5. Wants to become fighter pilot in inIian air force. ucnews.com. Retrieved. 6. CEO behind Squad amazon.com. Retrieved. 7. Pavan Kumar NR-Acedimic profile academia.com Retrieved. 8. Pavan Kumar NR The online encyclopedia reinvented for the modern age. everipedia.org Retrieved. 9. Pavan Kumar NR Official Wikipedia the encyclopedia. kn.wikipedia.org 10. Pavan Kumar Wiki, Biography, Age, Height, Movies, Images newsbugzz.com Retrieved. 11. This Karnataka Student has gained fame at International Level – Founded a Social Network called ‘Squad’ metrosaga.com Retrieved. 12. Indian Student-founded Social Network ‘Squad’ Aims to Be Next Facebook, Mashable indiawest.com Retrieved. 13. Squad Creator Pavan Kumar N R: story of how a Indian teenager came up with an idea in his bedroom. seeandsaynews.in Retrieved. 14. Profile and Biography of Pavan Kumar NR karnatakaspiders.com Retrieved. 15. पायलट बनने के अपने सपने में विफल: शैक्षणिक प्रोफाइल में Pavan Kumar NR ucnews.in Retrieved. 16. Pavan Kumar NR Wiki and Biography celebrityfind.com Retrieved. 17. This 19 year old Karnataka Student is an international celebrity – Owns a Social Network called ‘Squad’ beingguru.com Retrieved. 18. This Karnataka Student has gained fame at International Level – Founded a Social Network called ‘Squad’ metrosaga.com Retrieved. 19. Pavan Kumar NR Biography - Celebrity Biography celebritybiography.com Retrieved. 20. Pavan Kumar NR Biography – Celebrity Biography celebritybiography.wordpress.com Retrieved. 'External links' * Pavan Kumar NR on IMDb * Pavan Kumar N R on Instagram * Pavan Kumar N R on Twitter The original version of this page is from Kannada Wikipedia and Everipedia, you can edit the page right here on wikip wiki. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. Additional terms may apply. See everipedia.org/everipedia-terms for further details. Images/media credited individually (click the icon for details).